


The Guardian of Faith.

by sturidge



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge





	The Guardian of Faith.

In the end, Jack kept his promise - he never left Jamie.

Sure he wouldn't spend all the time with him: there was winter to be brought, snowstorms and frozen lakes and all those things related to frosty times, all around the world. He'd try to be around as much as he could, though, and the metereologists always wondered why that particular city was the first to be covered in snow and the last to defrost.

Jack would be around in any other important event as well, popping up during school presentations and birthdays and Easter and Christmas. They'd talk about the things Jack saw and the stuff Jamie did, all the adventures they lived while they were apart - never mentioning, however, the elephant in the room.

Because Jamie was getting older - almost reaching adulthood - and while he still believed in Jack no matter what, time would come to set them apart.

After all, Jack was a guardian; immortal. He couldn't keep holding Jamie's life back the way he was.

"That doesn't mean I can't enjoy the time we left together", he'd think, whenever they parted. Jamie, on the other hand, didn't even think about that: for him, Jack would never leave him.

And he didn't.

Except for one night.

It was Jamie's high school prom night - a particular cold night, it was. Supposely spring, but with a blizzard coming, who could tell? His friends were more worried about who they'd be taking home after the party was over, but all Jamie could think off was Jack and how he'd promise they'd meet near the lake (as they usually). He had a surprise, apparently, and Jamie couldn't wait until morning to find what it was.

So he waited. And he kept waiting. And while Jack was far away, fighting the evil forces of the Old Man Winter - a would-be guardian that wanted to turn the whole world into a winterland - he stood there, because Jack would never forget him.

And in the end, Jack did get there; but just not in time.

He reached the lake just before Jamie's heart gave up. There was a smile on his now-blueish lips as he held Jack's hand tightly, whispering "I know you'd come" as his eyes closed one last time.

In the sky, The Man in The Moon watched as Jack cried over the lifeless body, and just like he'd done some 300 years before, he decided to change the course of fate.

That was how the Guardian of Faith was born.


End file.
